


Summer vacation with you-1

by lialove



Series: our dating life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Filming, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec AU, Summer Holiday, Virgin Magnus Bane, magnus can't swim, magnus is innocent, mature content, naughty Alec lightwood, they really like to make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialove/pseuds/lialove
Summary: Magnus and Alec going on their first summer holiday to the beach since they're "dating".what will happen during that time?*Based on one of the shinachiku manga*1st part
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: our dating life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015113
Kudos: 11





	Summer vacation with you-1

**Author's Note:**

> The very first story!
> 
> hope you readers like it

Finally the day has arrived, the summer holiday is finally started. and we decided to go to the beach as our first trip as a couple.

"Hi Alec.. I can't sleep last night, I was so excited for our first trip, and I eat cereal for breakfast, what did you eat for breakfast today?, and by the way I bring camera for today so we could take a lot of pictures together" Magnus wave his hand to Alec while he started to begin his usual chirpiness and they walk to the train station.  
"I'll in charge with the pictures because my phone is better and it's water proof" replied Alec shortly and just ignored the other questions Magnus was asking.  
"Okay then, and what did you eat for breakfast today? or did you hadn't any breakfast yet? I bring some cookie for us today as well. Oh and I bring a floatie with me today, because I can't really swim" Magnus try to talked to him again, while Alec just walked away and ignoring him.

Today they decided to meet up in front of the train station and take a train to go to the beach rather than using the car, find new experience Alec said.

And as usual, Alec didn't really replied Magnus back, but Magnus know that Alec gradually starting to change, he started to smile more and even say good morning to him at school, he count it as a progress, even though he still got long way to go to open Alec's heart.

Magnus know that the reason they're dating was mostly by coincident, it first started when one of the girl from his school mistook Magnus locker with Alec's and she put her love letter for Alec to his locked instead, and when Magnus nicely try to slide the letter inside Alec's locker, Alec suddenly come beside him and asked him what he was doing with a love letter in his hand.

Alec suddenly grab his hand and take him to the toilet, and Alec told Magnus that he's allowed Magnus to dating him, but Alec also threat him to not say anything to anyone while he suddenly opened Magnus' pants and taking pictures of Magnus lower area. And that's the story of their 'dating' life start. But Magnus like him, even when Alec decided to threat him like that, it's make him become more interested and wanted to know Alec more.

And now on their first trip to the beach, Magnus feel so happy and excited and couldn't wait their trip to start, he got a good feeling on this trip.

"Hoam.. I suddenly feel really sleepy after we find our seat on the train, I think because this trip is really happening and because I couldn't really sleep yesterday" Magnus said to Alec while stretching his arm lazily.  
"Just sleep, I'll wake you after we arrived at our stop" Alec raise his head to look at Magnus and back with his phone again.  
"Okay then, don't want to miss our stop" Magnus yawned and by that Magnus started to sleep. He woke up when the train announcement mentioned that they had arrived, while Alec shaking his legs, also try to wake him up.  
"Wow, finally we arrived!" Magnus shout, and they walked together to the beach and starting to find a perfect spot for them to enjoy their holiday.

"I already taking our first memory of our trip here" Alec absurdly twist his body to look at magnus while showing the picture he took on the phone and started to smile a little.  
"Ahhh, why did you take those kind of picture?!" Magnus gasped and shocked while seeing the picture Alec's showed to him, because it was when he was a sleep on the train, but Alec put down his pants and make his dick showed. But he's fine, at least Alec could smile a little even though himself was quite embarrassed.

"Can we really go here?" Magnus followed Alec cautiously "Because before I saw a warning at the front of the beach entrance"  
"It's okay, it's just said that we shouldn't swim here. We could go further that area when we wanted to swim" Alec pointed area around the other corner.

They started to open up their beach towel and changed into their swimming trunk.  
"I bought this for you" Alec suddenly give Magnus a short white swim trunk which Magnus believed were kind of short compared to his usual trunk, but he was really happy because it showed that Alec cared for him. And as a gratitude he kissed Alec's left cheek and smiled happily.  
"Now put this sunscreen for me" Alec give Magnus the sunscreen bottle and positioned himself between Magnus legs.  
Magnus grab the bottle and started to rub the sunscreen on Alec's chest and back  
"focus on my chest and nipples, I don't want it to burn easily" Alec told Magnus while he starting to grind Magnus from the front.  
"But, Alexander.. wasn't this too naughty? we're outside now, what if someone find us?" Magnus ask him while trying to follow his previous order and started to rub his nipples and chest area.  
"Alexander, don't do that, I'm hard" Magnus wanted Alec to stop grinded him, but on the other side he started to enjoyed it.

"That's enough" Suddenly Alec stop grinded and told Magnus to stop rubbing his chest as well, "now it's my turn to put some sunscreen on you" He flipped Magnus and now Magnus falls on his back while his stomach and half hardened cock facing Alec.  
Alec squeezed a lot of sunscreen on Magnus stomach and started to rubbed around that area seductively.  
"Ah.. I think this part need to be put some as well, we don't want this part to burned right?" while Alec suddenly open one side of Magnus swim trunk and squeeze sunscreen on Magnus dicks and started to rub it around.  
"I don't think that area could get burned" Magnus innocently replied him while he started to felt this tingling sensation caused by Alec touching his penis.

Magnus only could gasped and sighed slowly while his dick starting to erect and become harder than before. Alec hand gradually come near Magnus's back cheeks part and started to put his finger inside it, and Magnus moan and felt hot all of sudden.  
"Wha.. what did you put it inside me? ohhh there's two of it? aaahh, it's moving" Magnus try to see what Alec is doing down there, while he try to fight the pleasure he experienced while Alec rubbing his both lower area at the same time.  
"You will love it" That's what Alec said while adjusted the anal vibrator to the highest setting and keep it inside the Magnus trunk and pull up the trunk back to covered Magnus' dick back.  
Magnus could only lay on his back while enjoying the sensation. "Where are you going?" Magnus ask Alec when he saw him stand up and wipe of some sand between his legs.  
"We're going to swim, of course" Alec replied while Magnus widened his eyes and stuttered "but.. but, there's something inside me"  
"It's fine, everyone will just focus on their swimming, they won't see what happened with you" by that Alec started to walked away and leave Magnus confused, but he started to stand up as well to followed Alec "Wait.. I forgot my floaties" he back to grab it and followed Alec to the water.

"Was this supposed to be this transparent" Magnus ask Alec while he see his own white swim trunk and suddenly feel quite embarrassed on the state he were in. His hardened penis and some dangling cord clearly showed when the water wet his swim trunk. Thankfully there were only few people come to the beach and he used his floaties to cover his erect condition.  
"Wasn't it already to late to think about that? why don't we continue what we left off before?" Alec grabbed Magnus legs and put it up on the floaties so Magnus body were inside the round floaties while his hands and legs were dangling around the floaties. 

Alec pressed Magnus butt and started to pull one of the cord, and it makes Magnus squirmed and starting to moan and gasped quietly. "Don't do that, we're in public" Magnus tried to covered his lower area with his hands "Could we continue this in more private location?" he tried to asked Alec again because he starting to feel really embarrassed doing this in public.  
"No" that's the short reply Alec give to him and he only could enjoy this sensation while felt embarrassed because they're doing it in public, but somehow he quite enjoyed this too, because he liked everything he do with Alec.  
"But I think you're also enjoying this" Alec pull one of the vibrator out from magnus' butt and started to rub it around Magnus' head hardened cock "Ahhh, so good don't stop" that's all Magnus could say while both of his hands squeeze the floaties and his lower area started to move by itself. 

"Don't rise your hips to high, people will see" Alec tried to warned him "But it's so good, my hips move itself." Moaned Magnus and try to enjoy the penetration Alec gave him.  
"You look so sexy right now, let me take your picture" Alec suddenly took out his phone from the pocket of his black swimming trunk and take a picture of Magnus hardened dick and sexy face.

Alec back to touch Magnus and play with his hardened penis again while trying to pull the floaties near the rocks to cover Magnus condition. "Are you going to put it in?" Magnus ask Alec when he know that Alec try to moved him to more secluded area.  
"No, we save it for later. Now I want you to scream and enjoy the sensation" Alec suddenly grab Magnus penis and started to pump it up and down while Magnus squirmed in pleasure. Both of Alec's hands were busy pleasuring Magnus on the two different part of Magnus' body.  
'Ahhhhh, I'm coming" Magnus could only give short warning to Alec when he shot his second cum to Alec hands, and when he thought it's over, he felt another pulse inside his body and gasped when another thing coming out "sorry I peed" that's all he could said to Alec, while he try to grab some air after everything Alec's done to his body.  
"You're so naughty today Mags" Alec's finger still inside of his butt while Alec's other hand stroke Magnus' penis slowly.  
"What you do to me, was amazing Alexander" Magnus hand caress Alec's cheek and smiled at him lovingly.  
"Wow, look at you" Alec could only blinked and immediately took out his phone again while he took another picture of Magnus dangling- post erect dick and handsome face.  
"for souvenir" he smiled to Magnus, and Magnus only could nodded.

Just after his afterglow Magnus realized his conditioned at the moment, his dick publicly showed in the water, his pants hang between his thigh, yet his hands still grabbed the floaties to make sure he didn't drown, while those other people swim around them, whilst Alec blatantly to pictures of it.  
And yet he couldn't do anything because he still feel so tired from the play they done before.

just when Magnus still enjoying his afterglow, Alec suddenly yanked his body to Magnus and grab the floaties to kiss him.  
Magnus was really shocked yet happy, because ALEC KISSED HIM. I mean, it's not really big deal when they have sex, because they mostly having sex every time they met, but kissed? Alec was rarely do that, normally He is the one that took the initiative, but today Alec done it first.

All Magnus do just kissed him back passionately while his hands still grab the floaties- because he didn't want to drown (safety first he thought).  
But it didn't reduce his happiness.

"I knew this trip will be awesome" Magnus said that to Alec while smile widely to him.  
Alec smile back to Magnus and help him to put his swim trunk back to cover Magnus lower area.

"And we're still far from over. Come on, let's back to the beach" Alec push Magnus and his floaties back to the shore.

Magnus can't wait for their next adventure on this summer vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this story, hopefully we could entertained you by the story we posted.
> 
> Please give some kudos and comment to help me improve on the next story.
> 
> Xx.


End file.
